Daryl Dixon X Beth Greene - What's That Word?
by luckystar283
Summary: Beth teaches Dary to read (Takes place in the prison during Season 3).


A/N - Hi Guys, this is the same as my Daryl X Reader with only a few slight changes, the main exception that I changed the reader to Beth as requested by: Buffygurl077 The original can be found at: story/story_edit_ ?storyid=11630401

 **Warning - Contains minor swearing.**

* * *

The prison was freezing, most days it was almost unbearably hot but a heavy thunder-storm had made it unusually cold. Daryl found Rick in one of the cells sitting with Judith, Rick looked up expectantly "Daryl, do you need something?"

"I need a job Rick, a supply run, walkers to clear out, hunting, anything"

Rick looked up apologetically to the fidgety man before him; everyone in the prison knew how much Daryl hated it when there was nothing to do, nothing to prove his usefulness. "Sorry Daryl, the rain's too heavy for supply runs, the bottom levels are safe and closed off, and Glenn is manning the watch tower" Rick answered.

"But hey, maybe Beth has something for you to do, she always seems busy" Rick said, the more Daryl thought about it the more this appeared to be true, Beth always seemed to be doing a job for the group especially the newcomers from Woodbury.

"Where is she?" Daryl grunted

"Last I remember she was with Carol in the rec room".

Daryl headed over to the rec room but stopped short of the door, Beth was in there but instead of Carol she was with the entire groups' children teaching them how to read and encouraging the older one's to teach the younger ones. Daryl stared a bit longer, he couldn't help it, to him she looked… beautiful. The entire image made Daryl smirk, he guessed that she'd been there for hours just helping people, he gazed a little longer for despite the messy way she looked, to him she was amazing, though he knew he would never admit such a thing.

Daryl turned to leave but didn't get far before he heard the door opening behind him, "Hey Daryl, one of the kids saw you at the door, what's up?" Beth enquired joyfully, Daryl turned to look at her, ' _always has that damn smile on her face, wonder which brat told on me'_ he thought "There ain't nothin' wrong, Rick said you might have a job but I guess he was wrong"

"Well actually, you could help me teach the kids to read, god know I'm outnumbered massively, that and I have no clue where Carol got to"

"No"

"Why not? It would be really help- "

"I SAID NO" the sound echoed through the hallway, the silence that followed was almost stifling.

He turned to leave again but she blocked his path "Daryl..." Beth looked bewildered

"Those kids in there ain't gonna learn shit from that scrawl, do you really think they're gonna survive with that 'cos let me tell you something, when a walker attacks, reading ain't gonna do shit" his movements were becoming more erratic as he gestured behind him

"You're wrong, reading can save lives, when they're out there they can read warnings from other survivors, they can use maps, and most importantly if we ever get out of this mess then books can help rebuild society by teaching them farming, medical skills, how to build, and so much more. So tell me Daryl, what's the real issue here?" they looked at each other both frustrated and offended

"There ain't a problem" his voice was still raised

"Don't lie, just tell me what's wrong" Beth requested, tears forming in her eyes

"Beth just leave me alone"

"Look maybe I can help if you just tell me what the probl-"

"I CAN'T READ" he yelled cutting her off… "I never learned, look at me Beth, I'm just trailer trash, my whole family is trailer trash and while you were sittin' pretty and learning to read, you know what I was doing? Nothing, cos' no one had time for worthless junk like me"

"Daryl…" she looked up at him sorrowfully "Your past doesn't define you, it's your actions now that show who you are, I see a man who does all he can to survive but I also see a man who also does everything he can to ensure his group's survival, someone who cares and has so much to offer"

She hugged him suddenly and he turned rigid in your arms, "It doesn't matter to me if you can't read, it doesn't matter to anyone, all that matters is that you remain yourself and keep doing what you're doing"

"Beth I… Uh I…, let me go afore' you catch my stupid" he shoved you away lightly; a small blush peppered his cheeks.

"And hey if you want I can teach you how to read" she offered

"I ain't staying in a room of rugrats"

"That's fine, I'll teach you one to one"

"Pigs'll fly before I can learn to read"

"I'll take that bet" she grinned at him happily.

* * *

(Time Skip)

It had been a few weeks and at first progress with Daryl had been slow but now as they both sat on the bottom bunk in one of the cells with a copy of "Lord of the Flies" between you, Daryl was reading aloud "That's right. Can't catch my breath. I was the only boy in our school what had…, what's that word?" he asked, a puzzled expression meeting his eyes,

"I'll tell you but first try sounding it out"

He sighed "Fine, ass-f-ma, what he hell is ass-f-ma?" he growled almost impatiently

"You were so close Daryl, the word is asthma, the th sound is almost silent in asthma but you did great"

"I hope the asshole that made silent letters was killed by walkers"

She giggled at that "Well you've been doing fantastic at this and I for one think that you've earned a reward"

"Oh yeah? And what have you got in mind, another book?"

She leaned in close to him and kissed him lightly before letting go, he looked at her surprised, Beth gazed back, a little nervous.

"If I knew reading was gonna be like this I would've started sooner" he said shoving the book a side as he pulled you toward him for a deeper kiss.

* * *

(Time Skip)

Daryl walked the muddy path on his own searching for any sign that his previous group had been here. ' _Damn it, how the fuck did we lose the prison, I gotta find someone… anyone_ ' he thought. After what seemed like hours of travelling Daryl came across a grimy sign by the road "Terminus whoever arrives survives" he read aloud, and then underneath written in blood "Daryl, or anyone from the prison, I'm heading towards Terminus, I hope you find this – Beth" Daryl touched the blood tentatively, it was mostly dry but still had a slightly sticky consistency; Beth's face appeared in his mind " _No matter what Beth, I promise, I'll find you_ " he thought to himself and pulled his crossbow higher on his shoulder setting off on his way to terminus.


End file.
